


Turnabout is Fair Play

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [60]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally gets around to watching their Sleepless nights 'home videos'And has a very sleepy spider in his bed





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Michael snuck up on Peter as he napped on the couch, he grinned at him sprawled there all relaxed and oh so innocent. Licking his lips, wanting to just pounce but not wanting to disturb his rest either. He stepped back at the text appearing in his face, “Sir has instructed me to tell you to 'do your worst' during his nap. Though I admit to not having a list of limits set by him. I would suggest keeping to what has been done in the past. If you have any trepidation on acting on urges.”

Michael smirked, circling the couch to bundle the sleeping spider to his chest and carry him to their bed. “I love you.”

Peter started purring as he shifted, snuggling closer but he didn't so much as mumble.

Michael rested on the bed, shifting them so Peter was sprawled across his chest as he licked his lips, “Jarvis, private folder, sleepless nights. Start from the beginning.”

“Audio?”

Michael smirked, glancing down at the happily purring spider, “1%”

Michael licked his lip, feeling himself twitch as he watched his little spider so tentative and caring touching him, calling to Jarvis, double checking every doubt he had as he carefully pulled him to the edge of their bed to prep him and start slow and tender, fucking into his pliant body. “Fast forward to his 3rd orgasm.”

The video sped up until Peter flopped against his chest, the purring so loud it made his cock twitch as he listed to ramble and moaning about how hot it was how good it felt. “Ready for round 4 Morbie? I hope you love this, it feels so good to just... fuck, fuck and know I'm not hurting you. Knowing you can take it, and take it, and fuck!”

Michael cock kept twitching but he ignored it, “Jarvis, greatest hits?”

The video fast forward until it start at Peter hiked his limp legs up, gripping his thighs so tight he still remembered the bruises as he drove home harder and harder, “Fuck, yer like, me flexible, you know that Morbie? It'd take nothing to just get your cock riiiiight,” Peter preposition just enough his cock suddenly splashed over his own face, making Peter shout and thrust through his completion, “Fuck.... god, too bad about the teeth, huh? Fuck, nothing like sucking your own. It's god it's so good, especially when someone's fucking you.”

Michael licked his lips as it fast forwarded again, Peter tentavely trying to clean him in the bathtub, but he ended up gripping his neck and kissing him, climbing in to ride his stiffened cock until he sprayed all over his chest, “Fuck, this isn't productive, I'm supposed to be getting you cleaned, you're just so... goddamn hot I can't not ride you.” Michael felt his cock twitch harder when Parker carefully shifted him so he could slip inside, kissing his neck and shifting them so his arms would help anchor him well above the water, fucking into him again and again, grumbling about his own self control as he continued to clean him up between rounds. “God, this was a horrible idea, now the water's cold...”

Michael smirked as Jarvis allowed it to play through Peter draining the tub and grumbling at himself while drying him off and settling him back into bed.

“Next video sir?”

“Yes.”

Michael smirked at himself, sprawled out, wrist and ankle cuffs visible but untied as Peter came in yawning and dragging his suit off. He did a double take before he smiled and ran his fingers along the cuffs, “Fast forward to after he takes off the cockring.”

Jarvis fast forwarded through what seemed like 5 minutes of Peter frantically riding his cock, randomly collapsing to pant before continuing over and over again, “He seemed to enjoy that very much sir.”

“Yeah, he does.”

It finally got to the point that Peter was straddling his chest, purring loud even on the video, sweating and shuddering, fingers brushing over his wings, being so careful with how he moved them until he was able to curl them around him in a way he could put just the right pressure, “We all know how that ends J, show me something more interesting.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael smirked as it fast forwarded through what looked to be 3 more loads before Peter got bored, though the kissing along his wing, making it twitch definitely made him wonder if they should check his own sensitivities and responses. Ah, there was the spreader bar he'd gotten, he'd wonder if they'd ever get to that. Peter looked a little confused at first on how to get it to extend but then he looped it around his thighs and used the ropes to help suspend him. Michael tsked, they'd have to discussion proper anchor points, but he wasn't showing any signs of problems so he'd let it slide as inexperience as Peter shifted himself so the bar was behind him to let him slip in. “How many times?”

“Seven in total sir, he... was rather animalistic toward the end.”

Michael licked his lips at how hard Peter started, how quickly he slammed home, rocking the bed, grunting as if desperation sunk in. Michael felt his cock throbbing and twitching in his pants as he sat and watched, feeling desire well up. Peter was an absolute machine when he was without worry. Fuck it was so fucking hot. “Does that happen often?”

“Usually after a dozen he can... forget himself.”

“What was the count J?”

“20 in this video.”

“Is it linked to prostate stimulation or the switching?”

“Him being the dominant partner would seem to be the only correlation for when he can get a little... rough.”

“Dominant as in the penetrative partner?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What's his refractory period?”

“Roughly 2 minutes sir. Given a margin for error.”

Michael smirked as he watched Peter going at it between his legs until he final stayed sprawled on top of him, barely able to get the buckles of the spreader off him and tugging the knot loose to let his arms fall before he finally passed out. “He's seen these, right?”

“He has a habit of enjoying them when you were working late, sir.”

Michael finally acted on his desires, kissing Peter while brushing a hand across his chest, smirking as the purring intensified. “I love you so much.” Peter didn't so much as twitch, just stayed still, purring. “J, he take anything?”

“No, sir, you are one of those that won't trigger his hypersensitivity.”

Michael smirked, “Oh I'm about to change that. Um, mentions of restraint?”

“Other than 'yes please'?”

Michael smirked, lifting Peter um and smiling when he was so pliant, “Are you sure he didn't... say, down a bottle of alcohol?”

“He'd already be sober by now.”

“Good point. Baby boy, I'mma wreck you.” Peter's arms held no tension as he slipped the cuffs around his wrists, “J, start a timer, alert me when I need to rotate his limbs.”

“Of course sir.”

Michael grinned as he carefully pulled the rope to connect it to the eye rings, lifting them above his head before glancing toward the angle he knew Jarvis had used for the last video, “Turnabout is far play.” He grabbed the lube from the bedside table, prepping himself a little sloppy but noisily as he knew Peter has hot for noisy enjoyable sexy times. He tipped Peter's chin up to kiss him, “You have no idea how lucky you are that I'm a choking hazard or I'd be in your mouth right now.”

He straddled his hips before lowering himself onto that hard cock, moaning and grinding before bouncing when he found the angle. “Fuck,” it was embarrassing how quick he came, but fuck those nights of Parker giving it to him for so hard and long must have helped him with his refactory because he wasn't over stimulated and was happily continuing, “Fuck, I can finally get the full worth of this wonderful fucking,” Michael whined when Peter suddenly went off inside him, “Damnit, fuck. Looks like I've got two minutes to do other things with you then.” He licked and sucked at his neck and chest, smirking at the soft shuddering it caused, “Hmmm, how many times can I milk you before you wake up? Or are you in that wonder floaty place I'm in when you fuck me like this? Feels good, doesn't it?”

Peter's body was twitching, Michael smirked as his cock thickening up, he gasped as his eyes sleepily blinked open when Michael shifted to slip his stiffening cock back into him, “Morbie?”

“Yes love, it's me, go back to sleep. Unless you wanna help Daddy and fuck his hungry hole.”

“Fuck,” Peter moaned, hips twitching as his head fell back to blink at the cuffs above his head, “How long?”

“We're tied 1 for 1, wanna make it two? Thrust.”

Peter whimpered, eyes drooping back closed when his hips twitched before he seemed to drop back off, “Love you.”

“God, I love you too baby,” Michael started riding, smiling at Peter's hazy eyes blinking back open to try to focus on him, “Want Daddy to help you sleep?”

“Want, want Daddy, to keep going, feels good.”

“Then fuck Daddy back,”Michael moaned and started snapping his hips back down harder, panting as he grew closer as Peter whimpered and weakly tried to thrust back up into him. “Daddy's gonna come, just, a little more.”

Peter's head dropped back as he moaned at the tightness when Michael suddenly shot across his face and down his chest, “Daddy,” he felt him spilling into him again before his eyes fell closed, breathing deep and heart rate lowering well and truly out cold.

Michael clenched a few times, just to watch the twitch and listen for the rise in heartbeat but it never did more than a sudden spike before settling. “J timer on those restraints?”

“Plenty of time left, sir.”

“Good,” Michael shifted them a little, re-position him from when he'd attempted to help and slid down before he started snapping his hip again, grunting and striving for nothing but his own release. “Fuck, just...” This one was slow to build, making him desperate by the time he felt the peak, whimpering and sputtering short mostly clear spurts before he panted and pulled away to catch his breath. “Fuck, I see why Peter likes it.” He reached, grabbing the rope and tugging them loose to let Peter's hands drop, finally getting himself upright enough to yawn and grab Peter to shift him so he was laying back down correctly on the bed. “I'mma take a little break, then I'mma enjoy that gorgeous ass. Sound good Parker?” His eyes were drooping, “Probably gonna pass out and enjoy some retaliation for this if we're being honest. Can't wait to wake up to that cock drilling me through the wall. This time, wanna be ass up. Better angle, might even get you to fill me. Wanna wake and feel your come painting my thighs, hear that Parker?” He smirked at the camera, “Sorry about the mess if you wake up before I do, but I'm all prepped for ya, might just need to refresh the lube.” His eyes drifted closed...

Wake up, wake up, wake up, something in his brain chanted, the tempo increasing, spiking into his brain until his eyes finally shot open to see his hand cuffed, hanging in front of his face. Then the thrusting finally caught up, then the pleasure, “Fuck, Parker?”

“Morbie? When did you wake up?”

“Don't stop, fuck don't stop,” he leaned back, grabbing Peter's head, holding him close as he shifted his hips, so much 'too much' 'too loud' but it felt so right, “God, never fully woken up, fuck harder, like before, harder harder, fucking break me.”

“Damnit Morbie, you snapped the rope,” Peter laughed into his ear.

“Don't stop, please.”

Peter drug him back onto the bed now that he could hold himself up and not risk suffocating him and slammed home so hard and fast they both knew they'd have bruising, “Fuck, you good?”

“Fuck, yes, fuck harder harder, just as strong as you, can't break, maybe stronger.”

Peter growled, pinning him to the bed and slamming in harder and faster panting and growling into his ear before he finally felt everything hit and he couldn't see, so much static as his brain floated in that bliss, “God, Morbie, why haven't we done this before?”

Michael could only blink, Peter was holding him up and just using him at that point, each slap of skin against skin and cock against prostate just shattered the world and left him limp and useless, only able to take it and moan. “Fuck,” he finally gasped when he felt the world finally pour itself back into existence with the feeling of Peter spilling inside him. “Fuck.”

“You, you may have mentioned that. You, you good? Like you said, you've never full on woke up in the middle of that before.”

“Fuck,” Michael repeated, smiling as Peter shifted him so he could lay in the side on the bed. “Fuck.”

“One word vocabulary Morbie?”

“Just that good of a fucking, it earned repeating. Just, not right now. I think you just stunned my entire brain with that fucking. Just, fuck.”

Peter was grinning, the little bastard, “Oh yeah, a fucking that good deserves repeating.”

“Don't get cocky, don't think I'll stay conscious for another fuck like that.”

“You don't look like you'll stay conscious anyway. You sure you good?”

“Uh huh, fuck, wake me in about an hour?”

“I'll put you right back to sleep if I do that.”

“I got nowhere I'd rather be.”

Peter smiled as he curled closer, “We're both a mess.”

“Mhm, best kinda mess.”

 


End file.
